


Eleanor and Park fanfic (9/7/18) chapter 1

by Lasthunt77



Category: eleanor and park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasthunt77/pseuds/Lasthunt77





	Eleanor and Park fanfic (9/7/18) chapter 1

20 YEARS LATER  
JULY 2018  
   
   
   
Note: although Eleanor & Park event spent time in 1986 in this fan-fic it is 20 years later and by doing the math you’ll see that 20 years later is 2006 and this event takes place in 2018 for the comic Doomsday clock to be released (which is the sequel to the beloved graphic novel in eleanor & park) and Idont want eleanor and park to be over 40. So enjoy.  
Chapter 1  
Park  
   
   
   
   
   
The sound of Drake was echoing in the car from the radio on to the road for work. He was sick of this artist so he put the mix tape he made. It had some XTC,U2 and Sex Pistols’ songs. He was relieved, it was like he turned back time. Back in the bus. On the road. Next to Eleanor. But he needed to forget her. He has someone new in his life, like someone said in one of his favorite graphic novel ‘the past can’t hurt you anymore unless you let it.’ And he was planning to forget eleanor so the past would not hurt him anymore. He was late to work because of his location, his Office is a mile away from  where he lives which is his grand parents’ house; his grandpa passed away 12 years ago and his grandma died 11 years ago.  He arrived at the Office at 9 but the Office was empty, maybe he was the first to Show up to work ? No, it was Saturday so the Office was empty. He knew that for years  and every Saturday. He sings loudly at the Office and curses to everyone and himself. Because he quit looking for her, searching her, thinking about her. He didn’t want to overthink it, he didn’t want to live the past lives again if he did he would get more emotional and he doesn’t see any way possible that this was going to end positive. He sit there looking out of the window which was a wall. Wondered where Eleanor was. NO! He was thinking Linda what she was doing. Was Eleanor dead ? Is that why she didn’t send anything else ? NO! He doesn’t care if she is alive or dead. Did she fell in love with someone else ?  
‘I don’t care!’  
He shouted he realized that now. He was… forgotten Eleanor forgot him even before when she sent park that postcard. Why can’t Park forget her ?  
‘Why can’t I forget her ? Why am ı cursed with this gift, the gift to love, take it away from me so I won’t ever feel anything ever again.’  
He talked out loud again but he didn’t care again, because there was no one to criticise him,no one to lecture him, no one to help him, no one to hate him, no one to love him…  
   
There was no one else like Eleanor.  
   
He walked away from his desk to get his morning coffee. It dıdn’t did anything then leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, maybe that would have helped him. But it didn’t help any bit. It made it worse he felt like he had a headache and a stroke at the same time. He sat down on the bathroom floor and whispered to himself:  
‘She is gone. She is not coming back. She’s gone and soon will you be.’  
He thought himself like a psychopath he probably has a problem it would be worse if he didn’t. He would live a casual life talking to himself about a girl.  
‘Eleanor is not a girl she is my obligation.’  
‘change the subject watch slasher movies.’  
He sat down and watched Friday the 13th part 7: the new blood. It starred Kane Hodder as Jason that he loved. It was his 12th time he watched this film. He memorized the movie to the details (the victims were 8 women and 8 men, it is released in 1988 and it is 85 minutes long. He could even count all the victims for example:  Tina’s father and her mother, ‘bad news’ Crews, Jane, Michael, Dan, Judy, Russell, Sandra, Maddy, Ben, kate, David, Eddie, Robin and Melissa). He felt better after the movie, it was like medicine to love because of the violence. He felt like Patrick Bateman from ‘American Psycho’. Only difference was he is not a murderer (yet) and if he was he wouldn’t run around in a hallway running naked with a chainsaw chasing a victim. All these horror movie thinking made Park sober from love or as he calls/called it Eleanor.  
‘No ! No more Eleanor, she is gone, stop thinking, shut your brain, stop,stop,stop, STOP!’  
He leavedthe building to the car on the way to the comic store to check out the new comics that got released this week. If he is not too late he can still get the new Batman’s wedding comic book (he knew that they made it terrible as the reviews told but he was curious about what happened and he was pretty unique about public comments for example: he liked Batman & Robin movie, DCEU movies and didn’t loved Infinity war it was pretty average.) The road was isolated, Park was the only one driving a car some peolple were pedesterians and an old dude was riding a bike very slow that a minute later he felled and could not get up. He was still driving and thinking. He stopped when he arrived to the store he stepped in, the owner (it was 5 years and he didn’t knew the guy’ name) he was wearing a black short from H&M, a dark blue cap with an ‘S’ from Superman’s chest which he made, a white flip-flop from th store next door and a black shirt with Batman on it again from H&M. He asked for the book but the owner told him that the book had been sold out. But he said that they finally got their hands on the best-selling graphic novel Watchmen’s sequel Doomsday clock they had 1-5 of the boks for now and waiting the rest. Park hesitated for a moment when the owner told him about Watchmen he remembered about all the times he spent time with Eleanor, the first time Park understood that he loved, he needed Eleanor. He hated himself for having these flashbacks every month, every week, every day; but he was learning to cope with it, at least trying. He bought the comics anyway and head to his home. On the way he stopped at Eleanor’s old house. He opened the door and saw that the house was still abondened since Richard died or more fancy ‘passed away’ in a shootout with some drug dealers. He left a rose, not on the gravestone but in the house because Eleanor may be dead like his belief in love. It was just a word to spend more time with more people, but sooner or later everything dies or ends and the ‘every end is a new beggining’ is bullshit. Death is not a beggining. It is an end.


End file.
